


Not Nearly Enough

by laytonkyoujuu



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: (if any), Bad Decisions, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, NSFW later on, Slow Burn, Uncomfortable Decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytonkyoujuu/pseuds/laytonkyoujuu
Summary: Ernest acquires a love potion but perhaps the potion took it too far.(A late birthday present for myself!) Anyway, this will be NSFW later on but it may be a while before I publish that as I have not written it as of yet.Credit to my best friend: @ myeddsworldchildren/ Instagram





	Not Nearly Enough

Ernest woke up per usual and rushed to get ready. He got dressed and brushed his hair and teeth. He grabbed his keys and ran outside. Locking his door, he said to himself, "I can do this."

Ernest walked to the door of the agency, knowing that Kat wouldn't be there for another 10 minutes, leaving him enough time to prepare his plan.

Recently, Kat and the others had been on a case. One thing let to another during the case and eventually they were in what seemed to be a potion shop. None of them knew the shop existed as it was on a back corner and hidden from view. They had gotten what they needed and were getting ready to exit when all of a sudden, the shopkeeper stopped Ernest dead in his tracks with 9 words. "You have a crush on that girl, don't ya?" He stopped, facing the shopkeeper.

Ernest had heard from her voice that she had a southern American accent which was pretty foreign to hear. She followed by saying, "You ain't gotta answer that, I can see it by the way you look at her." She held out a small vial with what could only be a potion inside. "Here, it's my honor. This is our love potion. I'll give it to you, absolutely free of charge. All you have to do is add it into a drink of any kind." Ernest had thought about it and accepted her offer. He took it and said thank you as he ran to catch up with the others.

He unlocked the door to the agency and ran inside to make tea as he always did. Soon enough, he heard the door ring of the agency. He could tell it was Katrielle so now it was time to start his plan. Ernest took the vial and dropped a small amount into a cup with tea that was already freshly poured. He placed everything onto a tray, walking into the main room.


End file.
